


Of Plaster Casts and Leather Jackets

by Autoboty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (she got an upgrade), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Featuring: Biker Gang Second-in-Command Korekiyo, Gangster x Nurse, Opposites Attract, Opposites to Lovers, Originally Posted on Tumblr, SHSL Biker Gang Leader Maki, SHSL Nurse Kaito, also one (1) sentence of Saimatsu, and doctor Mikan 2.0, and rival gang leader Tsumugi, annoyances to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autoboty/pseuds/Autoboty
Summary: Maki Harukawa, the rough and tough SHSL Biker Gang Leader, meets Momota Kaito, the oddball SHSL Nurse, after she's injured in an attack from a rival gang.Obviously, sparks fly.





	Of Plaster Casts and Leather Jackets

**Author's Note:**

> My first Danganronpa AU/Talentswap fic! Hope you all enjoy this, because I sure did writing it!

Maki Harukawa is the roughest, toughest, most ruthless gangster the world has ever seen, standing at the very peak of street hierarchy and feared not only by the other gangs (many of whom are double her age) but also _the police themselves._ She routinely prowls the streets with her gang, clad in her signature red and black leather jacket with a dagger strapped to her thigh and revving her bike’s custom engine as loudly as she can as she tears through the streets like the queen of the road she is. And this would have been like any other day, had a rival gang led by Shirogane Tsumugi not decided to mount a sneak attack on her to ‘reclaim the streets’. Two of her goons got a van and t-boned Maki’s bike in an intersection in a  _very_  underhanded move.

They should have known better. Maki Harukawa does not go down that easily - and even if she can’t fight them right now herself, her well-trained subordinates are lightyears better than Shirogane’s bear-handed misfits. Still, she knows she’d be dead if it weren’t for her natural agility and reflexes, and she also knows she’s  _extremely_  lucky to have gotten off on just a broken arm and leg.

She’s rushed to the hospital and Korekiyo, her second-in-command, drops by with some of her gang members to check up on her once the operation’s over. Maki tells him not to mind her too much, and to go wage war on Shirogane and her band of idiots instead. He heeds the command with much gusto, but not before pre-paying her bills to the best service the hospital can afford. Never say crime doesn’t pay, she muses.

(Other gang leaders would be worried about their second-in-commands usurping their rule while they’re out of commission. Not Maki, though. She knows her subordinates like the  _front_  of her hand, and they will  _never_  betray her while she’s still alive.)

Now that she is effectively relieved from duty, the only thing left to do is to rest and mend her bones. Easy, huh?

Apparently not, as the personal nurse assigned to her is the  _single most annoying human being she has ever seen_. His spiky purple hair and goatee clash horribly against his scrubs, and every fifth word out of his mouth is a space pun. He also doesn’t appear to be intimidated by her  _at all_ \- doesn’t he know who she  _is?_ Any hope that he would be somewhat tolerable is dashed to pieces like her bike when he immediately gives her a despicable nickname in the first minute they meet.

“Hi, I’m Kaito Momota!” he announces way too jovially to someone who just had two limbs wrapped in a cast. “I’ll be your nurse for the next four months. Nice to meet you, Miss Maki Roll!”

“ _Maki Roll?!_ ”

He then proceeds to spend the next three hours explaining how he made her that nickname (because her first name is Maki, you see, and his mom just  _so_  adores his maki rolls that it’s become a reflex whenever he sees the word, oh did he mention that he makes some  _wicked_  maki rolls?) and Maki is ready to either strangle him or rip her own hair out of her scalp when Momota is  _finally_ called away by intercom. The reprieve is short-lived, however, as the purple idiot barges back in a mere ten minutes later, ready to torture her with more bad puns and incessant storytelling. At this point, Maki would rather strangle  _herself._ One thing is clear: she  _cannot_  take this for four effing months. She’d go mad by the second week.

She takes advantage of one of his bathroom breaks to flag down a passing doctor, a lady with deep purple hair and lavender eyes (was purple hair a thing in medical personnel these days?), and  _begs_ her to get her a different nurse, a doctor she could talk to,  _anyone_ other than Kaito goddamned Momota.

The doctor, 'Mikan Tsumiki’ according to her nameplate, apparently cannot understand Maki’s adverse reaction. “B-but didn’t your friend ask for the best we had?”, she replies quizzically. And right then and there Maki learns from Doctor Tsumiki that Kaito Momota the imbecile in purple is in fact _the Super High School Level Nurse what the hell?!_

“Everyone’s so energetic and cheerful after meeting him,” Doctor Tsumiki continues, and Maki can  _barely_  contain her incredulousness. Momota chooses that moment to reappear, and Doctor Tsumiki excuses herself. Maki forces herself to think for the best - if he’s the Ultimate Nurse, at least he’ll be good at treating her enough for her to ignore his prattling.

And he is  _very_  good at his job, indeed. He can change her casts without her feeling a single thing. He’s always ready on call in case she needs anything, and he’s making a visible effort to ramble less after the first few days. He still doesn’t seem to acknowledge  _at all_  that he’s treating the number one gangster in town, though.

He knows who she is. He’d be an  _actual_ idiot if he didn’t, considering her name still shows up on the news at least once a week (including the report on her 'accident’).

Yet he is still as friendly and, dare she say it, charming as the first time he met her. (What? He  _is_ annoying, but there  _is_  a certain charm to him.) It’s nice, but it’s also scary. If what he’s showing her is a facade, it’s a better mask than any she has ever worn and she’s terrified of it.

One day she just goes 'fuck it’ and decides to ask him herself. Time in the hospital is  _supremely_ boring, so Maki can at least blame the situation for her curiosity getting the better of her. She puts on her best game face and calls him over.

“Hey, Momota.”

“Yes, Maki Roll?”

“Do you know who I am?”

“Well, duh.” He gestures to her patient card at the foot of the bed. “Why wouldn’t I? Maki Harukawa, the SHSL Biker Gang Leader. I’m not that stupid, you know.”

“Then why aren’t you scared of me? Why do you keep trying to get closer? Do I look like a  _joke_  to you?”

There. She said it. Now all she needs is answers.

Kaito pulls up a chair and plonks himself down on it. His eyes have a serious look she’s never seen before as he opens his mouth.

“I’d be lying if I wasn’t a little bit scared. Your eyes have that look down pat. But I’m not gonna let that bother me. At all.”

“Why?”

“I became a nurse because I wanted to help people, make them happier and healthier, and I won’t stop just because some lady has an unconventional job. The queen of England could be sitting here right now and I’d treat her exactly the same way. To me, you’re not Maki Harukawa the gangster. You’re Maki Harukawa, the girl with a broken arm and leg.”

Maki is thrown for a loop at his words. Nobody had ever considered her identity seperate from her title before.  _No one has ever treated her like everyone else before_.  _The nerve,_ part of her mind screams.  _It’s kindness_ , another part yells back. Maki thinks the latter is more likely.

And as she’s thinking, the idiot just  _has_  to add, “Plus, I think you’re kinda cute.”

She takes pleasure in watching Momota duck to avoid the pen she throws at his face.

As the days pass by, she finds herself opening up more and more to Momo…  _Kaito_. (He had insisted upon calling him that, reasoning that they weren’t strangers anymore. He wasn’t wrong, so she obliged.) As the SHSL Biker Gang Leader Maki is used to a life of hushed voices and fearful glances whenever she shows up, and she deals with it because being the top of the food chain means she has to keep her image intact. But Kaito is different. She feels like she can be actually  _personal_  with Kaito, in a way even Korekiyo cannot provide. Maybe it’s because whatever she tells him, he doesn’t judge - he just listens.

He listens to her past as an orphan, tossed from foster home to foster home. He listens to her recounting the brutal world of street crime and how it burned her childhood into ashes. He listens to what she feels about Korekiyo, how she’s grateful for him because he was her first real friend. She can tell he’s genuinely interested in whatever it is she’s saying.

And then, when she’s done talking, he’ll share something about himself. He used to want to be an astronaut, before deciding his talents would better be used helping the sick and injured. His best friend is the SHSL Detective (one of them, at least). He helped set him up with his crush the SHSL Pianist, and they’ve been dating for almost a year. He can  _actually_ make some delicious maki rolls. (He brought some over one day to share with her at lunch and she’s never tasted a better roll. Maybe the nickname isn’t too bad after all?)

It’s all very new to her, and Maki is both unnerved and excited by it at the same time. One thing is sure, though - it feels  _very_  good to have someone who understands her.

The four months are gone in a flash, and soon Kaito is removing the last pieces of her leg cast as she reads a text from Korekiyo saying he’ll head over to pick her up. Maki steals a glance at the nurse busying himself with the cast saw. Is it too sentimental to think that she’d like to see him some more? First impressions aside, she’s really grown attached to him - and a part of her wonders if that attachment could become something more.  _Dammit_ , Maki thinks. She’s been away from action for too long. She must have gone soft. Lost in thought, she jumps in surprise when Kaito’s face abruptly fills her field of vision.

“Earth to Maki Roll,” he says, “As I was saying, your arm and leg have mended splendidly, so you’ll be cleared in the next hour - so I got you a good health present!”

He hands her a bundle wrapped in glittery purple wrapping paper. She tears it open, only to find… her old jacket?

It’s not her old jacket. Her old jacket got shredded to ribbons in the crash and they had to throw it away. But this one, also black leather with crimson highlights but shiny new, fits her perfectly in both style and size.

“I saw the interns throwing out your jacket the day you got here. I guessed you might miss it, so I got you a new one. It’s not the exact same model, but…”

“How did you know my size?”

“You’re joking, right? You went through more than a hundred hospital gowns. Of course I remembered.” His smile is blinding, and Maki can’t help but give a small smile back in return. For a split second, as she holds the clearly heartfelt gift, all her emotions do battle debating what to do. She settles for hugging him awkwardly around the midsection with a muttered “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome! It wasn’t a big deal, really.” Kaito’s smile is positively radiant as he hugs her back.

She could really get used to this.

_NO. Stop it, Maki. You’re the SHSL Biker Gang Leader. You have a reputation. You can’t be this soft._

_Speaking of soft, Kaito’s shirt feels really soft…_

_Maki. STOP._

She recoils quickly, ducking to hide the blush on her face, and spits out “I bet you give presents to all the patients you treat!” to hide her embarassment only to immediately regret it when his face visibly falls.

“I’m not that kind of person, you know,” he mutters, “you were the first time I bought someone something.” It’s the quietest she’s ever seen him. Great, now  _she’s_  the one feeling bad.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers. Kaito gives her a small smile as he escorts her to the doctor’s office. “It’s okay. I guess I should tell you you’re also the only one to get a nickname?”

She laughs out loud, and it feels good again.

True to Kaito’s word, the doctor soon gives her the all-clear. He does, however, remind her to go easy on her limbs and keep doing physical therapy for at least another month.

Korekiyo is, true to  _his_  word, waiting for her just outside the door with a full brigade of riders in tow. As Maki strides out to meet him, he wordlessly hands her a cracked pair of glasses and a bloody ribbon. Maki grins as she inspects the trophies. Shirogane won’t be bothering them anytime soon.

He beckons her to the new bike he just dismounted and mounts the one next to it, just behind the rider. “It’s all yours, boss. Just out from the shop.”

But before she can get on her new bike and leave, she is reminded of Kaito standing just a few steps behind her, his eyes fixed on her back. Maki’s no mind-reader, but she can clearly see the thinly veiled longing etched in his face.

It should be a tough decision. She has a reputation to keep, control to reassume, and underlings to whip into shape, after all. But Maki didn’t become queen of the road by doing what everyone expected her to do, did she? It’s that moment she decides to do what she does best - follow what her heart tells her. She asks Korekiyo for a pen.

Kaito has decided he’s stared enough and just turned to go back inside when Maki’s voice rings out from behind him.

“Wait!”

He turns back around. Maki saunters toward Kaito, new jacket glinting in the sunlight. She leans in close to his ear.

“I might come back a few times for my physical therapy… surely you wouldn’t mind walking me through the steps a few times?”, she whispers, her warm breath tickling his ear. Pleasant shivers run through Kaito’s spine.

Kaito gets the message. His smile could call the Sun too dark as he replies, “I’d love to!”

Pulling the boy close into a hug, Maki stuffs a note in his pocket and plants a quick kiss on his cheek before walking back to her bike and the waiting Korekiyo. A few throaty revs and a hand signal from Maki later, the bikes all zoom away leaving only a small cloud of fumes and some skid marks behind.

Left alone in the parking lot, Kaito fishes out Maki’s note and opens it, pumping his fist when he sees its contents - a phone number underlined twice, with the name 'Maki Roll’ written next to it. The short message below simply reads 'Call me’.

Back at their headquarters, Korekiyo dares to ask Maki about the purple-haired nurse she seemed quite close to. Her only reply is a smile and “Someone I can tolerate being close to.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr blog Appreciate-Kaimaki. (https://appreciate-kaimaki.tumblr.com/post/180171404320/could-i-request-headcannons-for-shsl-biker-gang)
> 
> If you liked this, please leave a nice comment and check out Appreciate-Kaimaki on Tumblr! :)


End file.
